Once Upon A Time: Something More Precious Than Gold
by HelenasBride
Summary: Stuck in a massive castle, alone and possessed by dark magic, Rumplestiltskin begins to see in his new prize a companion and maybe something more. Something which he had never expected to find in anyone ever again.
1. Chapter 1

**Something More Precious Than Gold**

**Part 1**

Rumplestiltskin sat with his back to the doors leading into the dining hall, his hands threading the brittle hay through the spindle absentmindedly; he was lost in thought and concentration. Silence consumed the room, Rumple liked it that way; the solitude allowed him to contemplate his plans and decisions.

One particular decision rested in the forefront of his mind. The war had left traces of unwanted magic all around the kingdom and enchanted forest; bad magic that could be smelt like the rising wafts of sewage. Rumple could feel a darkness steering ever closer to his solitude and it made him restless. Such power only he alone could possess, whether this entity knew of its great abilities yet or not didn't matter, those powers would soon be part of Rumple and he would destroy whatever stood in his way.

He was lifted out of his cunning when the creak of the opening door pierced the emptiness. Belle, whose long dress was tied back to make sort of an apron, lifted in a tray of food and drink. She did not speak but was careful not to lift her gaze towards Rumple. She was tired of his teasing, the rapid mood changes and the fear she felt when he became angry. Although it was not fear for herself, Belle was scared for the man that had once resided in the body now possessed by darkness. She had seen the outcome of dark magic and did not consider, despite her captive circumstances, that anyone deserved to be overcome and destroyed by its unlimited power.

As she pulled back from the table and the tray she had set down, she caught a brief glimpse of her captor still endlessly working away at his spindle. She was possessed by a sudden anger and spoke without intentionally meaning to.

"Why do you make so much gold for yourself when others need it more? And besides you could conjure up anything you wanted or manipulate anyone for what you wanted, why do you persist at that…thing?" Belle pushed a stray hair back from where it had fallen into her eyes, she felt flustered. And that feeling only grew as Rumple slowly turned his head to look at her.

"There is always a need for gold, dearie" Rumple said giving Belle a cautious glance. She had been with him for a while now but never had she exclaimed something so personal, something that niggled at his past. "I may as well be rich as well as powerful. And this way I make the gold myself, for myself."

"Make the gold? You use magic to manipulate the spindle." Belle interrupted.

Rumplestiltskin dropped the piece of hay he was about to begin threading, he kicked the stool out from under him and strode over to Belle. A few steps before he reached her, Rumple stopped and hesitated. Belle was looking at him with so much fear. He spoke steadily. "Magic is power. Magic is who I am. I only need magic!" The last few words came out as a shout, his hands curled into fists.

"You don't…"Belle started to speak bravely but stopped when Rumple grimaced and stuck up his hand.

"Get out!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Something More Precious Than Gold**

**Part 2**

Belle flew out of the room, her tied back dress catching on the table and tumbling down to her ankles. Her hands flew to her face as she stifled a gasping cry. Running through the hallway, through the kitchen and out into the open air, Belle fell down onto her knees and sucked in the cold air. More than ever she longed for freedom. Rumplestiltskin was a cruel monster of a man and she just couldn't bear to stand around and do nothing when she was faced with such evil. Belle's head was racing, she didn't even realise when she pushed herself up off the floor and began to run towards the stone wall ten or so metres in front of her.

The large intimidating wall surrounded the whole castle, she could barely see over it whilst in the upper rooms let alone now as she ran towards it. It loomed over her like a disappointed parent ready to enclose her in their strong inescapable arms. She barely slowed to a stop as she reached the wall, her hands hit the stone hard and she let out a small cry as a some of her skin was scraped off. Belle looked back at the castle once, and then with a brave breath in she began to climb the wall.

There was not many obvious hand or footholds, Belle had to dig her feet into the mud encrusted gaps to get any grip. Her hands were sore and numb in the cold weather. About half way up the wall, Belle heard an angry cry behind her, she braced herself for some magic to come soaring down upon her to take her back to her prison but nothing happened.

Rumplestiltskin began to run; his anger pushed him towards the wall within a few seconds. He could feel his blood pumping and his heart racing. When was the last time he had ran, when had he last felt so…alive. Rumple came to a smooth stop beneath Belle's frail figure on the wall. He could not believe she thought she could escape from him.

"I don't have the patience for this dearie" he saw her freeze, her hands shaking. The stones beneath her feet wobbled ever so slightly. Rumple felt a sudden fear that the wall would topple over, on his precious piece of the world and ruining the protection it gave from the outside. Stupid girl he thought, unable to retain his anger that someone so small and insignificant could ruin everything.

In a sudden movement Rumple reach out and grabbed Belle's foot, pulling her downwards. Her other foot slipped and left her hanging by her hands. She let out a tiny gasp and Rumple felt something, something made him let go of her foot. He stepped back confused. It was in this small moment of contemplation that the bricks began to give way. Belle scrambled for a foothold but only resulted in making the wall disintegrate faster.

Snapping out of his confusion, Rumple bent down to the ground and in one swift movement hit the hard earth with his fist. Shooting out from where his skin met the mud and grass, ice began to cover the ground, painting the mud a glistening silver. The icy tendrils flew up like hands to meet the wall from toppling to the ground. The wall froze mid-destruction, the frozen hands stood firm as if holding up a rickety roof. Belle fell the small distance between the tilted wall and the ground. She rolled over when she hit the floor unhurt. She looked up at Rumple, placing her hands down to steady herself. The ice stung her grazed hands, the sharp pain making her wince and bring her hands close to her chest.

Rumple moved closer to where Belle sat beneath the frozen wall, he crouched in front of her gently.

"Let me see, dearie" he reached out a hand.

Belle's eyes met his; they were confused and wet from silent tears. With a raggedy breath Belle allowed Rumple to take the wrists of her injured hands. Almost reluctantly Rumple closed his eyes and gripped Belle a little tighter. Purple light spread from his fingers and swirled around her wrists and lingered in her open palms. Within seconds the light faded and Rumple opened his eyes to see the pale skin of Belle's hands repaired and unharmed. It looked so smooth, the paleness inviting him in. As he let go of her wrists Rumple's thumb ran along the inside of her palm feeling her small frantic pulse. Belle brought him out of his head but gently grabbing his wrist.

"T..Thank…thank you" she said with a smile. But within seconds Rumplestiltskin pulled his hands away as if he had touched something disgusting. He stood up with confidence, his coat tails flinging out behind him.

"What's the use of having someone to cook and clean if she can't use her hands?" it wasn't a question he intended answering. He flicked his gaze to the wall, using his power to help push the bricks back upright. Once the wall was complete again he spun on his heel and walked back towards his solitude. He did not glance back. When he'd gone through the doorway into the kitchen and out of sight, Rumple looked down at his hands. He remembered how alive she had felt, how delicate, Rumple shook his head and grunted disapprovingly but on his way back to his spindle a small smile played across his lips.


End file.
